While various retainers have been previously proposed, the prior devices are not suited for tying down a wide variety of articles that are to be shipped such as metal tubing, rod or pole stock, boards, or even vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles, and the like. The general objective of the present invention is to provide a retaining device which has wide application for supporting, stabilizing, or tying down articles and can be used both by shipping companies as well as by the consumer for tying down an article, e.g., in the bed of a pick-up truck or trailer that is hauled behind an automobile, SUV, or truck. In commercial use, the invention should be suited for tying down articles that are shipped by truck, train, flatbed, or semi-trailer, etc. The applicant is not aware of any tie-down wrap device that is well suited for wide application in such a variety of commercial or personal uses. Another problem of the prior art is a lack of a way to connect tie-down straps, cords, ropes, lines, chains, or other tie-down elements to a wrap. Yet another shortcoming is the lack of an effective provision for keeping a device securely wrapped around the article that is being shipped or for reliably holding overlapped portions of a wrap element in contact with one another to secure the article in place.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,971,231; 4,431,226; and 5,075,933, for example, describe various forms of retaining devices that are used for holding articles. Some of these devices have no provision for connecting a tie down strap to the unit. Others lack a feature for keeping a wrap tightly wound around the article, and none are suitable in a wide variety of different shipping applications for stabilizing articles being shipped by a consumer or commercially via truck, trailer, over-the-road freight, or by railroad car.
In view of these and other shortcomings of the prior art, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved tie-down wrap device that is suited for a wide variety of applications including both commercial and consumer uses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie-down wrap device in which a cord, rope, cable, or other tie-down element that is connected to the wrap tends to draw overlapped portions of the device into contact with one another to help secure the article that is being shipped.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie-down wrap device suited for wide-scale use which is rugged in construction, reliable in operation, can be produced at a low cost, and includes a provision for retaining the device in a wrapped condition around the article that is being shipped or connected securely to any other article such as a post, overhead beam, structural member, or other object.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be better understood by reference to the following Figures and detailed description which illustrate by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention within the scope of the appended claims.